An Inopportune Time
by Cheru-chan1316
Summary: Roy calls on Ed late one night concerning a mission, but he calls at an inopportune time.


Title: An Inopportune Time

Chapter: 1

Word Count: 984

Pairing: Ed/oc, Roy

Rating: T

Warning: Mild shounen ai for this chapter.

Summary: Roy calls on Ed late one night concerning a mission at an inopportune time.

Not Beta'd

AN: A little unfinished plot bunny I found misfiled. Originally I intended this story to be several chapters leading up to Ed and Roy as a couple. Who knows, maybe one day it still might become that. For now it's just a short stand-alone chapter.

I like the idea of Ed being all grown up and Roy not knowing how to handle it.

**An Inopportune Time**

It was later than Roy intended when he finally made it to Ed's apartment. Glancing up, he could see that the blond's lights were off in his second floor flat, thought he knew that Ed was home because the curtains were now closed. Roy hesitated at the stairway wondering if it would be better just to call tomorrow morning and arrange a time to meet with Edward to discuss the mission. It wouldn't leave Ed much time to prepare, but he didn't particularly want to wake Ed up. They were fairly good friends now and he happened to know that the blond was the embodiment of hellfire and brimstone if woken up for work on the weekends.

The General lingered for several more moments on the foot of the stairs, almost convincing himself to just wait until tomorrow, when one of the blond's neighbors opened her door and stepped out onto the walk, cigarette in hand. The woman, in her late forties, eyed him speculatively and Roy inwardly cringed and made his way up the stairs. Mrs. Biemer was this particular apartment complex's gossip. If she saw him watching Ed's window for a long while and then leave the woman would assume that he was one of Edward's lovers, an idea that he didn't exactly want to get around. He'd been by often enough before, but it wouldn't do for rumors to spread about him and his subordinate being intimate. The Fuhrer would be all too happy to believe in them in order to dismiss Roy and eliminate a threat to his position. If he went up and spoke with Ed and left right away, then hopefully the nosey woman would realize that it was just work and be bored with the scenario.

He ignored the woman's hawk like stare, and rapped three times on Ed's door. It was greeted with silence, not that Roy was surprised. Ed was a fairly sound sleeper. He knocked again, louder this time, and called out, "Fullmetal," to make it clear both to Ed and his snooping neighbor that this was a work call. Just as he was about to knock a third time, the door opened to reveal a panting and disheveled Edward.

Bare chested, golden skin flushed, and bulging jeans made it quite obvious what Roy had just interrupted, and the General stammered out an apology for calling on his young subordinate so late and at such an inopportune time. "I didn't realize you were currently seeing anyone, Fullmetal, or I would not have called on you at such a late hour," the General said, falling into formal speech to hide his embarrassment.

Edward gave a breathless laugh and smirked at his superior's obvious discomfort. Despite Roy's rumored promiscuity, Ed knew the man wasn't quite the player he made himself out to be – Roy tended to use women's names as code in military operations and alchemic notes – he was actually rather old fashioned when it came to dating and quite the gentleman. Ed's own surprising promiscuity often left the older man flat-footed, particularly in moments when he caught the blond engaged with someone.

"Oh, I bet," Ed teased lightly, casually brushing bangs from his eyes. "I bet you just wanted a piece of the action.

"W-what?"

"Care to join?" the blond asked with a suggestive grin. "There's always room for one more."

Roy turned crimson at the offer, and mentally cursed his reaction when he saw the younger man's smirk widen. Ed was just trying to unnerve him and he was doing a spectacular job of it.

Clearing his throat the General said, "No thank you, Ed. I'm actually here on business."

"Of course you are," the younger alchemist said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame, tilting his head in a manner that indicated to Roy that he should hurry and get to the point. The motion caused Ed's hair to brush along his collar bone with a faint whisper.

Earlier in the year Ed had cut his hair to the length it was when Roy had first met him as a child, claiming that he wanted change. The change had been too much for Roy, however, and he often lamented the loss of the blond's golden tresses, so much so that Ed finally agreed to grow it out again. Six months later it was just now reaching his shoulders, barely long enough to pull back into a ponytail.

"I think this perhaps isn't the time to discuss this, Fullmetal," Roy said with a wave of his hand at his subordinate and a nod of his head in the direction of Mrs. Biemer who was peaking up the stairs to see and hear all she could. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow, our usual place."

"Fine," Ed said, his gold eyes amused.

Some motion in the darkness behind Edward drew Roy's attention, and the older man was surprised to see a man of Xingian descent fall gracefully over Ed's shoulders, hands wandering freely over the blond's toned body, kisses being placed hungrily over neck and shoulders, suggestive words in Xingian whispered into Ed's ears.

_Come to bed, pet. Let me make love to you. I will tie you up and have you begging with want._

Edward leaned into the man and gave a little moan, half lidded gold eyes glancing in Roy's direction once more, one eyebrow raised, the message clear, _if you're not going to join then leave._

Roy quickly stuttered out a goodbye and nearly fled down the stairs, but it didn't stop him from hearing the man who was draped all over Ed asking who he was, or Ed's reply of, "a good friend."

The man then asked, "Is he _this_ kind of friend?"

Whatever the Xingian did earned another breathless laugh from Ed, but by that time Roy was too far away to hear the blond's response.


End file.
